A Date With Disaster
by Still-Fantasy
Summary: When Echizen Ryoma and Ryuzaki Sakuno go out on their first date, the rest of the Seigaku team members decide to secretly tag along and "help" their favourite ochibi. You've got to feel sorry for them. All of them.
1. The Pair and Their Secret Entourage

A/N: Yay!!! A new story!!! Now let's hope I don't stuff it up! prays like crazy Please review! My ego depends on it! Maybe I should stop with the exclamation marks…

--------------------

The Pair and Their Secret Entourage

1

--------------------

DING DONG!

Sakuno opened the door to find Ryoma on the other side. It was the start of their first date. She was dressed in a light pink dress. He was dressed in a T-shirt and shorts. It didn't seem to be starting off well.

"Why are you wearing that?" asked Sakuno and Ryoma.

"That's what you're supposed to wear." They both answered.

"Where are we going anyway?" They both asked.

"I thought you were deciding." They both argued.

Ryoma sighed. _This isn't getting us anywhere._

"Well don't just stand there. Come on. I'll think of someplace to eat on the way."

Sakuno blinked. "Oh…okay then…"

As the two crossed the road they were completely unaware of seven figures peeking out from a bush.

"Ouch! Kawamura, you're knee's jabbing into my spine!"

"Oh sorry, Oishi."

"Ew! There's a bug near my foot! Hang on, I'm going to stomp on it."

"OW! Eiji-senpai, that was my foot!"

"Gomen gomen!"

"It was your own stupid fault Momoshiro."

"Nani?! Did I hear you say something Kaidoh?!"

"Nya, cut it out guys!"

"This is more fun than I imagined."

"Nya, stop smiling like that Fuji! It's scary!"

"The chances of Fuji thinking something very evil right now are 100 percent."

"Say, where's Tezuka?" 

"I don't think he wanted to spend his weekend hiding in a bush."

"Oh. Hey, what were we doing here in the first place?"

"We were going to follow Ryoma and Sakuno in their first date."

"But where are they now?"

"The chance of them having gone ahead of us is 100 percent."

"Oo! I see them! WAH! They're so far ahead! Come on guys! We gotta go!"

The seven team members tumbled out of the bush, startling several passers-by and quickly followed the pair.

A/N: As you can see the Seigaku regulars are going to play a major role in the story. Please tell me what you think of the story so far!


	2. Choices Choices

A/N: Yay, the second chapter! Sorry about the percent thing in the first chapter. I typed in the percent symbol but they obviously don't seem to acknowledge its existence. I won't be updating for a while because I have to go _camping_. That's right. Little miss unfit is going to travel 2 hours from her home to river and canoe to some random place for the night and then canoe again to some other random place where I'll be picked up and driven two hours back home. Oh, and did I forget to mention that this will all happen when the temperature is 6 to 15 degrees Celcius? Blasted school camps… Anyhoo, enjoy your read!

PS. Thanks to all who reviewed!!! I feel so loved!!!

PPS. Don't stop reviewing!!!

--------------------

Choices Choices

2

--------------------

"Oo! Look! They went into that small restaurant!" Kikumaru pointed excitedly.

"Hm…the chosen venue is somewhat peaceful so there'll be little disturbances. However there are several people in the restaurant so it'll be safe. The people there are smiling so the food must be enjoyable. It'll also create a happy atmosphere. Echizen has thought this out well. Such analytical thinking may be a factor in his court craft. What wonderful data." Inui pulled out his notebook and started scribbling furiously.

"Or _maybe _he went in because there's a gigantic sign on the window saying "FREE PONTA WITH YOUR MEAL," pointed out Oishi.

Inui stopped scribbling.

"Oh."

"Inui-senpai looks disappointed," whispered Momoshiro.

"Nya, don't worry Inui! At least there's _one_ thing you can learn from this!"

"What is it?" Inui gave Kikumaru a wary look.

"That ochibi's choices are influenced by massive signs plastered on windows!!!"

Everyone stared at Kikumaru.

"It was just a suggestion."

"Sorry for interrupting but don't you think we should enter the restaurant?" asked Fuji. "It's chilly outside."

"I second the motion!"

"I third it!"

"I fourth it!"

"I vote we leave Mamushi out in the cold!"

"Nani?! Are you picking a fight Momoshiro?!"

"I second the motion!"

"NANI?!"

By the time the team sneaked into the restaurant (with Kaidoh) Ryoma and Sakuno were already ordering.

"I'll have a burger with the lot," said Ryoma without even bothering to look at the menu.

"A…burger…with…the…lot…" muttered the waitress as she jotted down the order. "And what about you?" she asked, turning to Sakuno.

"I'll have a…um…um…" Sakuno frantically scanned the menu over and over. _What should I do? Ryoma ordered so fast, I didn't get enough time to decide._ "I'll…have the same thing."

Both Ryoma and the waitress stared at her.

"Are you sure you'll be able to eat it all?" The waitress looked uncertain.

Sakuno nodded. _Oh god, what have I got myself into?_

Ryoma looked curiously at Sakuno. _Maybe I've underestimated her. Either that or she's stupid._

While Ryoma was pondering Sakuno's intelligence, the seven Seigaku regulars settled down on a table hidden from the pair's view.

"Right then, let's get spying."


	3. Inui Salt

A/N: It's the holiday season!!! The time when candy canes of the world unite!!! Sorry about the long wait. I'll try to get this story moving again as fast as I can. Please enjoy!

PS. Kowai means 'scary'. Honto kowai means 'really scary'. FYI.

--------------------

Inui Salt

3

--------------------

Echizen Ryoma and Ryuzaki Sakuno were waiting for their meal to arrive. Sakuno, uncomfortable with the silence, tried to make light conversation.

"Ano…Ryoma-kun…how was your day?" asked Sakuno in a quiet voice.

"It was fine," Ryoma replied vaguely as he stared out the window. _I wonder if ordering one burger was enough. Maybe I should have ordered two. But then Sakuno might explode since she's ordering the same as me. She better appreciate the fact I'm sacrificing my stomach for her._

Unaware of Ryoma's silent debate, Sakuno ploughed on.

"Ano…what did you do today?"

"Tennis."

"Oh…what sort of tennis?" asked Sakuno, hoping he would elaborate.

Unfortunately, Ryoma didn't possess the mental capacity to understand what she meant. Instead, he raised his eyebrows and said, "The sort of tennis where you hit a tennis ball with a tennis racquet."

Sakuno squirmed in her seat. _What am I doing wrong? Is he trying to tell me he's not interested? Is he actually seeing someone else? No, Ryoma-kun wouldn't do something like that. Maybe my grandma is paying him to go out with me…that would explain why he's so disinterested…_

Sakuno sighed. She knew she was being silly. After all, she'd already cornered her grandma five times, sent Tomo-chan to spy for her and snooped around the house and grandma's office just to be sure. Still, it would be nice if her date actually paid attention to her. _Ryoma-kun baka!_

"Echizen baka!" Momoshiro muttered angrily. "What insanity overcame our buchou to let this thick-headed shorty join our team?"

"Nya, maybe our buchou is thick-headed too!"

"Eiji!"

"Gomen gomen Oishi!!!"

"This lack of endorphins to Echizen's cerebrum may coincide with a lack of carbohydrates in his system," concluded Inui as he pushed up his glasses.

"Na…ni?" The rest of the team stared at him dumbfounded.

"He means that Echizen's lack of enthusiasm may be due to a lack of energy," explained Fuji.

"Oh."

"And to solve that," continued Inui, "allow me to introduce you to my latest invention…Inui Salt!!!" He held up a small vial of grey powder."

"Kowai…"

"Honto kowai…"

"Suddenly the room seems so dark and cold…"

"Nya, Inui's developed a new killing device!"

"Can food even come in that colour?"

"I want my mummy!!!"

"What did you just say Mamushi?"

"Uh…I love honey…"

"This is going to be fun!"

"Nya, Fuji kowai!"

"Honto kowai…"

"The room is getting even darker and colder!!!"

"Now all we have to do," continued Inui, cutting off the Seigaku team members' cry for help, "is sprinkle this into Echizen's food when nobody's looking. This will immediately boost Echizen's energy to a sufficient level for dating."

"Either that or kill him," Momoshiro muttered to himself.

"But Sakuno-chan ordered the same thing," pointed out Oishi, "what happens if she eats the infected burger instead?"

In that case, she'll have so much energy and confidence that it'll either rub off onto Echizen or scare him off, thus directing all of his attention on his tennis training."

"Either that or kill her," muttered Momoshiro.

Fuji smiled sadistically. "Well, what are we waiting for?" he chirped happily. "Let's get moving!"

A/N: Thank you to everyone who's reviewed! Please keep reviewing. Also, does anyone remember how the Seigaku team members address Sakuno? If you do, please tell me! Thanks!!!

PS. Hopefully no one will die of Inui Saltation in the next chapter…


	4. Mission Accomplished, Maybe

A/N: Yay! I've finished the next chapter! For those who were wondering how Ryoma and Sakuno ended up on a date in the first place, I have no idea. However, if you feel incomplete, lost or have a hole in your heart and you really need an answer, you can pretend that this story is a sequel to Young Love which I wrote earlier or The Young Professors which I co-wrote earlier. For those who don't have the aforementioned illnesses, the stories which I wrote earlier are in no way related to this current story but feel free to read it anyway. Anyway, back to _this_ story. Thank you for reading and please enjoy.

PS. Thank you to those for helping me with my Sakuno dilemma.

PPS. Please keep reviewing!!!

--------------------

Mission Accomplished…Maybe

4

--------------------

The team edged towards the line of plates waiting to be delivered to various tables.

Earlier the team had decided who would add the salt by pulling a piece of paper out of a tin. Whoever got the one that had 'sucked in' written on it had to accomplish the 'mission.' Kikumaru, noticing someone black inside the folded paper he pulled out, secretly distracted the nearby Kawamura and swapped Kawamura's folded paper with his own. Unfortunately for Kikumaru, the black thing turned out to be pepper and he was stuck with Kawamura's 'sucked in' piece of paper.

"Nya, why do _I_ have to do this?" complained Kikumaru.

"Oh shut up and concentrate," said the Seigaku regulars, secretly glad that it wasn't them that had to slip Inui's new 'invention' into Echizen's burger. They quickly checked that no one was looking before giving Kikumaru the go-ahead.

"Wait for it…NOW!"

Kikumaru lifted the top of the burger and sprinkled the salt on god-knows-what.

"Ok, I'm done."

"Yooshi! Mission accomplished!"

"Watch out! The waitress is coming!"

"Quick! Dress up as waitresses and disguise yourselves!"

"We're not falling for that Fuji-senpai…"

"Well, it was worth a try."

Kikumaru quickly scrambled back to his teammates before the waitress noticed him.

"Whew, that was close!"

"Uh…guys…" said a nervous Kawamura.

"What is it?" asked Oishi.

Kawamura wordless pointed to the infected burger the waitress was currently carrying to a table. In the opposite direction of Ryoma and Sakuno.

"Uh…oh…"

A/N: Oo….suspense… Please review!!!


	5. Stand and Banana!

A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone! I went on holiday for a couple of days so I didn't get the chance to write. But I'm back!!! Hoorah!!! Three cheers for the self-absorbed author!!!

--------------------

Stand and Banana!!!

5

--------------------

"Eiji! You infected the wrong burger!"

"Wah! Gomen gomen gomen!"

"Now what do we do?"

"Dress up as mobsters and-"

"FUJI!!!"

"Sorry, couldn't resist."

"Alright everyone!" said Inui, taking charge, "I have an idea. Eiji, Oishi, this is what you'll do!"

Everyone crowded around him and listened carefully.

"You can't be serious!" said Kikumaru and Oishi.

"Either that or you'll have to drink five glasses of Inui's Super Deluxe Juice Extreme. Each," said a smiling Fuji.

"What a fantastic plan, don't you agree OIshi?"

"Ingenious. Let's go!"

Inui watched as the pair head towards the table. _Are my juices really that bad?_

The couple at the table were eagerly anticipating their dinner. Having worked hard the entire day, they had decided to treat themselves to a nice relaxing meal. So it came as quite a surprise when, having just received their meals, they encountered to teenagers with napkins covering their faces and holding bananas in their hands.

"Stand and banana…er…I mean deliver…" stammered Oishi.

The couple blinked.

_HUH?!_

_What in the world…_

_Who the hell are they?_

_I don't remember reading about two loose psychopaths in the newspaper…_

Kikumaru glanced at his teammates who were nodding encouragingly and giving them the thumbs up. _Those guys are SO dead!_ He cleared his throat and tried again.

"Give me that burger or else…or else…or else…" Kikumaru turned to Oishi. "_You_ tell them what'll happen."

"Uh…hand over the burger or else…or else…I'll stamp on your foot! No, wait…er…"

The man growled. "If you two don't get out of my sight I'll take those bananas and shove them down your throats with Tabasco sauce!"

"Oo!" exclaimed Kikumaru. "That's a good one! I you don't hand over that burger I'll grab my banana and shove it down my throat! Wait a minute…"

The man narrowed his eyes and growled again.

Sensing the impending life threatening situation, Oishi decided to switch tactics.

"Oh look!" he exclaimed, pointing out the window. "A distraction!"

The couple turned around, giving the pair ample time to take out the infected top of the burger (the man had to have _something_ for dinner) and run for it. Having reached the safety of their table alive, Oishi and Kikumaru collapsed with relief.

"Thank goodness that's over!" exclaimed the pair.

"But there's still the problem of Echizen's date," pointed out Kawamura.

"Oh yeah.."

So far Ryoma and Sakuno's date hadn't made much progress. Even so, Sakuno was desperate to find a topic that would interest Ryoma.

"Ano…do you like cars?"

"Yes."

"Oh, what type?"

"The ones that work."

"Oh.

"Alright!" said a determined Momoshiro. "It's high time I taught Echizen how to be a man!"

"Heh? Then what was he before?"

"Nya, Echizen used to be a girl?!"

"Do you think Ryuuzaki-chan knows?"

"I wonder how Momoshiro found out?"

"Guys! I didn't mean it like that!"

"It's okay, Momoshiro, you can tell us. There's no need to keep it inside you."

"Shut up Mamushi!!!"

Ryoma turned his head towards the increasingly noisy table. _What in the- gah!!! What are they doing here?!_


	6. Murderous Intentions

A/N: Ah, sorry about the wait! My brain is low on battery. But at least it's done its work (well done brain!). Anyway, enjoy this chappie and please review!

--------------------

Murderous Intentions

6

--------------------

"Excuse me for a second," said an extremely irritated Echizen, mentally thinking of the thousands of ways he could kill his senpais. A pity there weren't any chainsaws, land-crawling piranhas or 500 tonnes of steel available. He got up and started moving towards the unsuspecting senpais, leaving a bewildered Sakuno in his wake.

Meanwhile, the senpais were arguing about what they should do to 'assist' Echizen's date.

"Why don't we play them an orchestral serenade at their table?" suggested Kawamura.

"Great! Who knows how to play a string instrument?" asked Kikumaru.

_(silence)_

"Well, there's a first time for anything," said Momoshiro.

"Are you kidding me?!" exclaimed Kaidoh. "You can't even play a triangle!"

"That triangle was broken okay?!"

"Yeah, like your brain!"

"Nani?! Did you say something Mamushi?!"

"Both of you, focus!"

The rivals shut up, though they both maintained their if-only-I-had-an-axe glare.

"Say…where did Echizen go?"

The team members quickly looked around but Echizen was nowhere to be found.

"Maybe he abandoned Sakuno."

"No, he wouldn't do that."

"But this is Echizen we're talking about."

"True true."

Hidden from view, an eavesdropping Echizen Ryoma narrowed his eyes. _Those traitorous senpais. Just who do they think they are?!_ This was followed by five pages worth of untypable obscenity.

Unaware of their possible impending death, the senpais continued to insult their favourite ochibi.

"Echizen's such a hopeless case when it comes to anything social."

"I bet Sakuno only went on a date with him because she felt sorry for him."

"I bet he couldn't even get a broom to willingly go on a date with him."

"No, I think kitchen utensils are more to his taste."

"Echizen Ryoma, wannabe kitchen utensil dater.

The Seigaku team members all cracked up. Except for one member.

"Gee, I wonder what Echizen would say if he heard your comments," said Echizen innocently.

"Oh, he'd probably tie us to the back of six bullet trains and send them off in different directions."

"He'd probably shove us all into a barrel and roll us down a cliff."

"He'd probably ram his tennis balls down our eye sockets."

"He'd probably lock us up in a room full of guinea pigs!"

"Eh? How's that scary Kawamura-senpai?"

"I hate guinea pigs."

"Nyah! What if he stuffs our mouths with wasabi sushi?!"

"Gah! That _would_ be torture!"

"Mm…wasabi sushi…mm…torture…"

"Don't you dare Fuji!"

"Well, thank goodness Echizen isn't here. Right, Echizen?"

This was followed by a minute of tense silence as the horrified senpais saw their lives flash before their eyes.

"ARGH!!!"


	7. We're Not Lying, Honest!

A/N: Ah…sorry about the wait! This is the longest chapter I have ever written (I waffled a lot). School's approaching (Gah!) and I have sense of foreboding towards the homework this year. That aside though, introducing the latest chapter of A Date With Disaster…

--------------------

We're Not Lying, Honest!

7

--------------------

"ARGH!!!"

"Echizen," said a nervous Momoshiro, "fancy seeing you here…"

"Yes…what a coincidence…" added Oishi.

"A complete coincidence…" agreed Kawamura.

Echizen glared at his senpais. Kikumaru couldn't take it anymore.

"Wah!!! Gomen ochibi!!!"

"There is a 84.7 chance of Echizen decimating us right now."

"Only a 84.7 chance?" For some reason or other, Fuji looked disappointed.

"There is also the 15.1 probability that Echizen would drag out our deaths…"

"Oh, much better."

"…a 0.005 chance that Echizen will forgive us and a 0.015 chance that God will intervene."

Echizen smiled wryly. Not a very comforting sight.

"Now, was it ramming your eyes into the tennis balls or the other way around?"

"Ch…chotto matte kudasai!"

"Calm down ochibi!"

"We can explain!"

"Eh? We can?"

Momoshiro kicked Kaidoh's foot.

"_Yes_ Kaidoh, we _can_."

Kaidoh's eyes widened. "Oh…right…"

"You see, Echizen," continued Momoshiro, "we were all innocently walking around after tennis practice today."

"In the completely opposite direction of course."

"Yeah, then we decided to go eat some ice-cream."

Kikumaru caught on.

"That's right! I wanted a red-coloured ice cream. There were so many to choose from. Raspberry, strawberry, cherry, raspberry cream, strawberry, cream, cherry cream…remember Oishi?" He nudged Oishi in the ribs.

"Oh…yes…I remember..."

"Anyway," continued Kikumaru, turning to Echizen, "I didn't know which flavour to choose so I decided to taste the raspberry. But when I did, it tasted like strawberry!"

Oishi had absolutely no idea where Kikumaru was going with the story but decided to play along.

"We soon discovered that some of the ice cream had been put behind the wrong labels!"

"Hai hai! So we kindly volunteered to help put them back in the right place."

"It was grueling work," said Momoshiro dramatically. "we had to taste the ice cream, then check the labels, then taste again to make sure…"

"…then get someone else to taste it to make the decision accurate," finished Inui.

"All of a sudden Kaidoh, being the clumsy idiot that he is, dropped his tasting stick on the floor."

"Nani?! Momoshiro did it too!"

"Kaidoh's clunked down harder!"

"Momoshiro's caused a miniature earthquake!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Stop it you two!"

"Gomen Oishi-senpai."

Fuji decided to chip into the story.

"Because both Momoshiro and Kaidoh kept bickering at each other, I decided to just pick it up myself. When I bent down, I discovered several boxes which contained ASP 100s, Beretta 950s, Kahr P9s, various Glock models and Sig Sauers."

Everyone gawked at the third year senpai. _How the heck does Fuji know the names of all these gun models?!_

"Th…that's quite an extensive knowledge you've got there Fuji…" said Kikumaru as the teammates backed as far away from Fuji as they could without Fuji noticing.

Fuji simply smiled.

"So anyway…" said Kawamura, trying to quell the uneasy atmosphere, "it seemed as though the shopkeeper was an innocent looking civilian by day…"

"...but a secret weapons supplier to the underworld by night!" finished Kikumaru.

"However, the shopkeeper discovered that the weaponry, which was not mean to be discovered, had been discovered. It was then discovered that we were the discoverers of the previously undiscovered discoveries," said Inui.

Echizen blinked. "Huh?"

"We were found out."

"Oh."

"Luckily we had Fuji with us. He used Tsubame Gaeshi to send a scoop of ice cream under the shopkeeper's feet and made him fall."

"Yeah, so we ran out of the shop and into the nearest bus…"

"…which got hijacked by an 84 year old grandma!"

"But then Oishi stealthily distracted her with a conversation on the latest knitting designs!"

"Then we just _happened_ to get off outside where the restaurant was."

"We were casually walking past the window…"

"…when we spotted a bomb underneath this table!"

"Eiji," whispered Oishi, "isn't that taking the story a _little_ too far?"

"Ah gomen gomen! I got carried away!"

Echizen looked at his senpais skeptically.

"So? Where's the bomb?"

"It…er…turned out to be a misshapen black cat…"

"A black cat stuck underneath a table?"

"Er…there was a lot of gum under the table.."

Funnily enough, Echizen didn't believe a single word of his senpais' story.

"If you all don't tell me the truth you're to be hit by-"

"Sakuno!"

The team blinked and stared at Kawamura.

"Kawamura…what the heck are you talking about?"

"Sakuno is way too timid to even hit a bottle of tomato sau-"

"No no no!" exclaimed an impatient Kawamura, "Sakuno's in trouble!" 

Everyone immediately turned to find Sakuno engaged in a fight with three tall rough-looking teenagers with sneers on their faces. No prizes for guessing who would win.

Echizen swore under his breath.

"Oh…shit…"

A/N: Looking back, I think it's the first time that anyone swore in this story! (I'm a saint!) Anyway, please please please review! Make me feel wanted in this…unwanting…unwanted…unwant…world… I think I should just shut up now.


	8. A Fight to the Death, Minus the Death

A/N: I know I say this every time but I'm so sorry about the wait! I've been panicking about the assessments and assignments and homework that I've been diligently procrastinating the whole term. Please accept my sincerest apologies. You'll be glad to know that I've nearly finished the next and final chapter and it should (note the word should) be up before the start of April.

--------------------

A Fight to the Death, Minus the Death

8

--------------------

Sakuno wasn't exactly having the best date in her life (even though it was the first date in her life, it could have been better). Echizen had disappeared behind a pot plant, leaving her to twiddle her thumbs, redo her paits and play Mr Salt and Mrs Pepper.

_How are you Mr Salt?_

_Fine, thank you. And how are you Mrs Pepper?_

_I'm fine too Mr Salt._

_That's great Mrs Pepper!_

_Let's get married Mr Salt!_

_What a wonderful idea Mrs Pepper!_

_What should we call our child Mr Salt?_

_Let's call him Alfred Mrs Pepper._

_What a wonderful idea Mrs Pepper!_

_I don't like you anymore Mr Salt._

_I don't like you anymore either Mrs Pepper._

_Mr Salt and Mrs Pepper throw salt and pepper at each other_

_I'm sorry Mr Salt._

_I'm sorry too Mrs Pepper._

_I love you Mr Salt._

_I love you Mrs Pepper._

Sakuno sighed. She looked for all the world like someone that had been stood up by her date or, in her case, abandoned. _Tomo-chan will never let me live this down._ Sakuno imagined her friends reaction when they arrived back at school.

_Commencing Ryuuzaki Sakuno's inner mind theatre in 3…2…1…_

"_Nani?! You let Ryoma-sama get away?! How could you?! You should have worn some perfume! __Jewellery__! A shorter skirt! That love potion I bought from the weird lady down the street! SA-KU-NO!!!_

Sakuno sighed again.

"Hey pretty, what are you gettin' all depressed for?" 

Sakuno looked up and found herself staring at a tall high-schooler with spiky purple hair accompanied by two other students. Or, to be more exact, she was staring up his nose. Sakuno quickly looked down.

"Hey, I asked you a question. What's with the long face?"

"N…nandemonai (nothing)", stuttered Sakuno.

"Then let's go." He grabbed Sakuno's arm and pulled her to her feet. "I know a good place."

"P…please let go of my arm."

"Don't be stupid, come on."

"I don't think she wants to hang out with a bunch of losers," said Echizen loudly. "So back off."

The trio turned to face Echizen who appeared to have returned from his 'pot plant journey.'

"Nani?! What did you say?!" they scowled menacingly.

"I said, back off. Or doesn't that tiny brain of yours understand Japanese?"

Back at the table, Kikumaru was doing a running commentary.

"Cute, obnoxious and socially retarded ochibi, Echizen Ryoma, has just challenged a trio of high school students. So far he was managed to foil the bullies' evil plans as well as injured their pride, but how long will that winning streak last? It's a great never-to-be-forgotten-unless-we-forget battle between love rivals!"

"I'm excited!" exclaimed Momoshiro. "Young love is truly beautiful!"

"What part of a freshman taking on a group of high school students is beautiful? Idiot."

"You got a problem Mamushi?"

"Yeah, with you and your stupid young love kerfuffle!" 

"_Me_ and _my_ young love kerfuffle?! Don't think I didn't see that Princess Diaries book in your bag!"

"NANI?! Shut up you blithering old hag!"

Who are you calling an old hag you old hag?!"

"Why don't we all assume that you're both old hags so we can peacefully enjoy the show?" suggested Fuji.

Kikumaru started to chant.

"Momo and Kaidoh sitting in a chair, growing old and losing hair."

"NANI?!" shouted both Momoshiro and Kaidoh. They both gave their senpai a death stare. Kikumaru gulped and quickly hid behind Oishi. "Ah, gomen gomen! It won't ever happen a-"

"At last!" interrupted Inui, "The fight has finally developed into physical confrontation."

The team turned around to find Echizen pinned against the wall by the guy with purple hair.

"You wanna have a go at me shorty?"

Echizen shrugged.

"Why not? Ike (go)! Twist punch!" Echizen shot a punch at the guy's stomach before pulling it up and connecting it with the guy's face. The high schooler lost his grip on the freshman regular.

"Drive P!" Echizen swung a half revolution kick at the high schooler's side.

"Split step landing!" shouted Echizen as he jumped and slammed his feet on the feet of the other two high schoolers.

"Nitouryuu!" Echizen punched the two high schoolers in the face, causing both of them to fall to the floor. The trio quickly scrambled up and ran out into the street faster than you could say 'ran out into the street.'

"Yay! You did it ochibi!"

"Congratulations Echizen!"

"Great shots!"

"The fight appears to have lasted for 218.4 seconds."

"It's a shame it didn't last longer."

"Don't look so disappointed Fuji."

Ignoring his senpais, Echizen turned to Ssakuno.

"Are you alright Ryuuzaki?"

Sakuno looked shyly at her date. "Ryoma-kun…ano…just then…that fight…did you do it…for me?" Sakuno quickly looked away, embarrassed.

"Well of course it was for you. Your grandma would have killed me if anything happened to you."

All hope of a romantic end to their date quickly went down the drain. _I should have guessed as much_, thought Sakuno bitterly.

"Wrong answer ochibi!" Kikumaru gave Echizen a disapproving glare and bonked him on the head.

"Idiot."

"Go see a doctor."

"Perhaps Echizen's past will shed light on this monstrous dip in IQ."

"What in world are you all talking about?!" shouted Echizen in frustration.

"You're kidding."

"You honestly don't know?"

"My god, for a supposed tennis prodigy you sure are thick."

"Not as thick as Mamushi though."

"NANI?! You got a problem octopus face?!"

"What did you call me bandana bunny?!"

"Are you even listening to me?!" Echizen's voice towered over the argument. "What the hell are you guys insulting me for?!"

"Well, ochibi," said Kikumaru with a grin on his face. "Instead of mentioning Sakuno grandma during your first date, you should have done this!" Kikumaru shoved a surprised Echizen towards a surprised Sakuno and they both became even more surprised when their lips connected. Sakuno's eyes widened before closing as she melted under her date's kiss. Slowly, Echizen's arms wrapped around Sakuno's waist as he pulled her closer towards him…


	9. Peace at Last

A/N: Happy Easter to you all! I've actually managed to upload this only a week after the last installment , I'm so happy! Happy happy happy! Anyway, please read on.

PS. A big thank you to everyone that read my story! Please accept these imaginary Easter eggs as a token of my gratitude!

PPS. Please review!

--------------------

Peace at Last

9

--------------------

The couple eventually broke apart, smiling.

The Seigaku regulars were bursting with pride.

"Beautiful."

"This is youth."

"Much better than my favourite soap."

"What was that Mamushi?"

"Nothing!"

"HURRAY! GO OCHIBI!"

"Eiji, calm down!"

"Social File: Echizen Ryoma. First kiss with Ryuuzaki Sakuno. Saturday night at 20:43. Inexperienced but satisfactory."

"Uh…has anyone seen Fuji?" asked Kawamura.

"Eh? Fuji-senpai's missing?"

"Where could he have gone?"

"Maybe he was kidnapped by aliens!" said Kikumaru excitedly.

"Maybe he was kidnapped by the Mafia!"

"Er…why would Fuji be kidnapped by the Mafia?"

"I don't know but it sounds cool!"

"Ano…" said a nearby customer. "If you're talking about one of your classmates, I saw him go around the back door."

"Arigato!"

The team poked their heads out the back door and found Fuji with the bullies from the fight.

"Sorry for the trouble," said a smiling Fuji. "I'll add in some extra money to compensate for the bruises."

The team quickly pulled their heads back before Fuji noticed them.

"Scary."

"Remind me to never ask Fuji for dating advice."

"Remind me to never ask Fuji for _anything_."

"Let's go back and check up on Echizen!"

"Good idea!"

Back inside, Echizen was talking to Sakuno. Or, rather, he was looking out the window and speaking in Sakuno's general direction.

"Er…there a new amusement park that's opening next week. If you...uh…have nothing to do I…um…wouldn't mind taking you there…if you really want to go…"

Sakuno stared intensely at the ground. "Um…sure…if it doesn't bother you too much…"

Kikumaru was ecstatic. "Yahoo! We're going to an amusement park next week!"

Ryoma turned to face Sakuno. "In that case, I'll pick you up at 10-ish next Saturday and the TWO of us can go ALONE without any DISTURBANCES by OTHER PEOPLE and have some PRIVACY."

"The frequent emphasis on certain words indicates that Echizen is trying to tell us something."

"Maybe he wants us to follow them around and make sure no one disturbs them!"

"In that case, you can count on us Echizen!"

"You won't even know we're there!"

Echizen's face darkened.

"How much do you value your lives senpai?"

The senpais gulped. "We'll…er…just be off then!" They scrambled out the door without looking back.

Ryoma and Sakuno looked at each other and smiled. Maybe this date wasn't such a disaster after all.


End file.
